creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ich kenn dich nicht mehr!
Original Message: To: Lovelychick@togomail.de From: Sadgirl18@todomail.de Subject: Hey wie gehts? Hallo liebe ... Du hast mir zwar heute auf meine Kurznachrichten nicht geantwortet und gehst nicht ans Telefon, aber du wirst sicher deine Gründe haben. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ist echt schade, dass wir uns nur noch so selten sehen seit ich das Studium angefangen hab! Es tut mir auch wirklich leid das ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab, aber mir ist etwas passiert oder besser: Ich hab da etwas miterlebt und ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll. War total krass! Ich muss einfach irgendjemandem davon erzählen, sonst werde ich noch verrückt! Daher schreibe ich dir jetzt diese Mail, bitte antworte mir, wenn du sie liest! Mein Mitbewohner sagt ich spinne und der hat natürlich von der ganzen Sache nix mitbekommen, kein Wunder, der arbeitet ja mehr als er zuhause ist. Aber wie du weißt sind wir ja eine 3er WG. Naja, zumindest waren wir das. Du kennst doch meine spießige, etwas verschrobene Mitbewohnerin? Die Langweilerin im Mathestudium! Vor kurzem ist etwas merkwürdiges mit der passiert... mal abgesehen davon das sie sich ... naja ich wills dir von Anfang an erzählen. Das ... die Spießerin des Jahrhunderts ist wissen wir ja beide. Aber trotzdem war sie ja irgendwie immer ganz nett. Es ist halt schwierig mit jemandem zu sprechen der seine Jugendliebe mit 17 geheiratet hat und dann auch noch so ziemlich das langweiligste Fach studiert, das man sich aussuchen kann. Natürlich alles mit voller Unterstützung des Ehemannes der sogar damit leben kann das sie wegen der Fahrzeit unter der Woche alleine hier wohnt! Dann war sie ja auch noch so ne Kirchenbraut. Wo sie die Zeit her hatte für all diesen ehrenamtlichen Kram ist mir schleierhaft. Und massig Freunde hat sie gehabt die immer hier rumgehangen und die Küche blockiert haben! Aber sie war trotzdem ne tolle Mitbewohnerin....großzügig und ordentlich. Hat immer für uns alle gebacken. Dann plötzlich kamen auf einmal immer weniger Leute zu Besuch. Sie wurde immer ruhiger, ging kaum noch weg. An der Uni hing sie mit einem Mal auch immer alleine rum. Sonst hab ich sie immer nur im Rudel laufen sehen. Und dann das Murmeln... Wir wohnten ja nun Tür an Tür und sie blieb immer länger auf. Ich hab nicht gehört das sie am PC gearbeitet hätte und das trotz des fiesen Anschlags den sie doch beim Tippen immer hatte. Ich dachte anfangs, sie schaut sich halt Filme an, weil ich immer öfter so ein Murmeln gehört hab aber dann erinnerte ich mich an diese lächerlichen Funkkopfhörer die sie immer trug. Lief damit manchmal in der Wohnung rum, falls du dich erinnerst. Die mit der Antenne obendrauf die wie so ein Fühler aussieht... Einmal hab ich sie auf dem Flur angesprochen und sie sagte sie hätte neuerdings immer so fiese Migräne. Das Murmeln wurde immer mehr und mehr mit der Zeit. Ein paar Wochen nachdem ich sie auf dem Flur angesprochen hab, machte ich mir noch ne Tasse Tee in der Küche. Da kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Total verpeilt mit Ringen unter den Augen! So kannte ich sie gar nicht. Da hab ich meinen Mut zusammengenommen und sie mal angesprochen was los ist. Du das war echt fies! Die war sich doch so dicke mit ihrer Kommilitonin, der ... oder wie sie hieß. Im Dezember, zu dieser Weihnachts/Adventsfete wo wir noch alle hier in der WG zusammen saßen, du erinnerst dich? Du warst doch auch dabei! Naja ich glaub da war die das letzte Mal da ... nein, einmal kam ich heim so im April muss das gewesen sein, da saß die noch mit ner Anderen beim Essen in der Küche, da schien alles in Ordnung gewesen zu sein. Naja sie hat mir erzählt das die sich mit einem Mal als sie ihr nen Platz in der Vorlesung freihalten sollte dann doch einfach quer durch den Hörsaal woanders hinsetzt obwohl sie pünktlich kommt! Und als die ... ihr geschrieben hat da antwortet sie einfach: "Ich kenn dich nicht mehr!" Sowas auch. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen was unsere Miss Saubermann mit ihrem Gerechtigkeitsfimmel der getan haben soll. Sie selber wusste es übrigens auch nicht. War ganz fertig das arme Ding. Ich hab sie dann getröstet und ihr auch nen Tee gemacht, das schien geholfen zu haben, sie war dann noch ganz fröhlich als ich ins Bett ging. Ich hab sie auch die ganze Nacht nicht gehört, sie schien tatsächlich mal wieder geschlafen zu haben. Dann die nächsten Tage wurds schlimmer. Jede Nacht tigerte sie jetzt rastlos in ihrem Zimmer rum. Ihr Katzenviech hat dabei auch noch die ganze Nacht gemaunzt. war echt kaum noch auszuhalten. Hatte sie also wieder drauf angesprochen. Sie hat wohl die andere Tusse die immer mit denen rumhing gebeten sich mal zu erkundigen was die Tante nun hatte. Die berichtete dann das die Andere ihr gesagt hätte sie habe die ständigen Sticheleien nicht mehr ertragen können und meine Mitbewohnerin habe sie auf der Feier so runtergemacht das sie dann Abstand gebraucht hätte. Man ist das ne fiese Zicke die Alte, hatte doch kurz vorher hier noch fett getafelt! Und an einen Vorfall bei der Adventsfeier kann ich mich auch nicht mehr erinnern, du etwa? Die Kommilitonen von Miss Saubermann muss sie auch aufgehetzt haben, die meldeten sich nämlich auch nicht mehr bei ihr und die Ärmste war dann mit einem mal ganz alleine und weiß gar nicht was das soll. Komisch sowas. Ich bin echt dankbar das ich mich auf dich und unsere Freunde besser verlassen kann! Aber dann im laufe des Juni wurds wieder besser. Das andere Mädel hielt zu ihr und der Mann war sowieso wie immer. Der ist eh so nett das es schon langweilig ist. Ich könnt ja nicht mit dem. Halt ein richtiges Spießerpaar. Dann kams ganz dicke: Die eine die doch noch zu ihr gehalten hatte war dann auch mit einem Mal weg. Ich hab sie auf dem Weg zur Apotheke getroffen, das war als ich die fiese Sommergrippe hatte weißt du noch? Da hat sie mir erzählt, meine Mitbewohnerin hätte sie dann mit einem Mal beleidigt. Gerade noch vor zwei Tagen in der Vorlesung hätte sie ihr vor Allen eine Szene gemacht. Soll voll paranoid abgegangen sein die Miss Saubermann. Komisch, ich hätte schwören können sie war da den ganzen Tag hier gewesen. Hat mir Tee gemacht die Gute. Aber da hatte ich ja die schlimme Grippe, vielleicht ist sie raus und ich habs nicht gehört, ich bin ständig eingenickt an dem Tag. Trotzdem... sie hatte versprochen sie bleibt da weil es mir so schlecht ging und du weißt ja wie sie ist. Außerdem soll sie an alle fiese Nachrichten gepostet und dann nach kurzer Zeit wieder gelöscht haben. Deshalb haben die sich wohl so zurückgezogen. Ich bin ja oft auf FB und hab sie auch geaddet aber ich hab gar nix gemerkt. Wirklich seltsam. Ich hab auch unseren Mitbewohner abgepasst weil ich mal mit dem reden wollte aber der Typ ist total hoffnungslos. Der hat bei seiner ganzen Arbeit gar nix mitbekommen. Das ist der Nachteil in einer Zeck-WG, man hat zwar seine Ruhe aber die auch wirklich immer! Selbst dann wenn mans gerne anders hätte. Die Woche wo ich dann zu meinen Eltern gefahren bin ists dann passiert. Die Nachbarn von oben haben sie so gegen 22 Uhr schreien hören, als wenn sie sich mit jemandem streitet. Dann hat sie den Spiegel im Flur eingeschmissen, ich hab selber die Scherben gesehen, die Nachbarn haben natürlich nur den Krach gehört. Dann wollen sie gehört haben wie sie die Tür geknallt hat und auf der Straße soll sie ganz rüde den Opi von gegenüber umgerannt haben. Dann war es bei uns in der Wohnung totenstill. Nun schwört der Opi Stein und Bein das sie es war aber der Kerl muss sich geirrt haben. War ja auch schon fast dunkel als ihn jemand umgerannt hat. Denn als ... spät nachts von der Arbeit kam hat er sie gefunden. Mausetot! Hat sich mit den Spiegelscherben die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten! Und ihre so heiß geliebte Katze lag wohl schon seit mehreren Tagen in einer dicken Plastiktüte im Schrank! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich nicht! Sie hat das Vieh fast noch mehr geliebt als ihren Mann dabei hat sie besonders gegen Ende echt genervt und ständig miaut! Ihr Männe ist auch völlig fertig, der hat nichts geahnt. Scheinbar war das Theater das Erste, was sie ihm nicht brühwarm erzählt hat. Den mussten sie in die Klapse einliefern, ist einfach zusammengebrochen. Ich bin nur froh das ich es nicht war, der sie gefunden hat! Ich weiß eh nicht ob ich nochmal in die Wohnung zurück möchte, noch darf keiner rein weil nicht ganz klar ist ob es wirklich Selbstmord war, wegen der Tusse die den Opi umgerannt haben soll und die wohl sowas wie ihre Doppelgängerin gewesen sein muß. Echt seltsam. Ich weiß nicht was ich schlimmer finde, der Gedanke das es Selbstmord war oder Mord. Aber wie man so hört glauben die Leute das der Opi sich das nur eingebildet hat. Ist wohl schon ein bisschen senil der Gute! So, jetzt gehts mir echt besser! Es tat gut das mal runterzuschreiben. Ich hab irgendwie voll das schlechte Gewissen das ich nicht mehr für sie getan hab, was meinst du? Sie war ja doch immer so nett gewesen, halt nur nicht mein Typ. Ich hab seit dem sie tot ist schon ständig Kopfschmerzen deswegen! Aber wenn sogar ihr geliebter Mann nichts gemerkt hat? Meld dich doch ob wir am WE wieder mal nen Mädelsabend machen ich vermiss dich schon! Bussi deine... __________________________________ Answer To: Sadgirl18@todomail.de From: Lovelychick@togomail.de Subject: RE:Hey wie gehts? . . . . Ich kenn Dich nicht mehr! Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kurz